AkuRoku! Short story, 3
by RimaUmiTouya
Summary: YAOI. Yes, I never do Yaoi, but here you go!


" Ah, here we go again. " Axel sighed, scratching the back of his head with a smirk on his face.

Roxas looked up and tilted his head slightly, confused. " What's that suppose to mean? "

Axel grinned and thought for a second before answering. " Xemnas pairs us together quite a lot, huh? Don't you think so? " He smiled. " I'm just glad I get to go on another mission with you, that's all. "

Roxas smiled to Axel's disbelief; the blonde hadn't been smiling lately. " I'm glad we're going together today, too. " He said as Demyx walked into the room.

" Hey, where's Vexen? Does anyone know? " Demyx asked, his brown hair falling into his eyes. He gave an aloof smile - like usual, - but this time his gaze wasn't directed to both Roxas and Axel. This time it was only set on Axel. Roxas noticed this instantly and felt a tight knot form in his stomach. He sighed and looked in the direction of Xion.

Xion was strange to Roxas. Sure, she was a friend, but Roxas didn't understand her for the most part. Xion raised a hand and waved to Roxas, a flirtacious look set in her eyes - something that made Roxas nervous. He didn't like it when she gave him that look. Roxas raised his hand and waved to Xion in return, then turned his eyesight back to Axel.

Axel had ignored Demyx for the most part, only muttering a " No, " to answer his question. Demyx nodded and turned to Xemnas. Roxas looked up at Axel and smiled. Suddenly, Axel leaned down to Roxas. " How do you feel about skipping out on today's mission, hm? How about we just go to the clock tower and hang out? "

Roxas was genuinely surprised. He had gotten used to his schedule - wake up, get ready, go on a mission, have ice cream, then come back to the castle. He wondered what Axel really had planned. The temptation of skipping out was overwhelming, especially skipping to spend a whole day with Axel. Staring into Axel's green eyes, Roxas got more excited. " Sure. "

And with that, they went to get ice cream, and then to the clock tower.

" So, what's the real reason you wanted to skip today? " Roxas asked, looking out at the Afternoon sun.

Axel took a deep breath in and exhaled, smirking. " I just wanted to spend time with Roxy. " He reached over and rubbed Roxas' blonde hair. Roxas giggled, liking the feel of his best friend's hand running through his hair. _Best friend,_ the words echoed through Roxas' mind over and over - almost haunting him. He looked down, a frown replacing his smile.

Axel looked over at Roxas and grew concerned. " What's wrong? "

" Axel, " Roxas sighed, " Is it wrong . . . to like your best friend in a . . . different way than friendship? " His blue eyes remained fixed on his ice cream - he was avoiding eye contact with the red-head beside him. Roxas waited for Axel's reply for what felt like a century.

" Oh, man. " Axel smiled faintly as he reached over and put an arm around Roxas. " I wouldn't know. I don't have a heart, remember? And neither do you, so why are you asking this? "

Roxas bit his lip. " Yeah, you're right. I don't know the answer to that myself, really. "

Axel pulled Roxas closer, and Roxas' held his breath. Axel smelt like spices, which made Roxas like being closer to him that much more. " Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. " Axel said. " This best friend of yours . . . It's me, isn't it? "

Roxas' body tensed, but he relaxed when Axel patted his back. " Yes. "

Axel smiled, then leaned close to Roxas and whispered in his ear, " It's not wrong. "

Roxas blushed, feeling comforted. Axel lifted Roxas' chin up and pressed his soft lips on Roxas'.

Xemnas didn't need to know a thing.

**BONJOUR!**

**YES, this is Yaoi. AkuRoku. Kingdom Hearts. Axel x Roxas - you know, the whole gay supremeness.**

**HERE'S MY STORY. I love love love Kingdom Hearts and the commercials for the new Re:Coded game are haunting me right now on TV. (I'm going to get it next week sometime.) and I started playing 358/2 Days and I just found re-newed love for AkuRoku.**

**I've always liked Kingdom Hearts yaoi. No other yaoi really grabs my attention, since I usually like boys for myself instead of other boys. xD**

**But AkuRoku and Soriku will always be good to me!**

My friend Emily is more of a Soriku fan, and I'm more of an AkuRoku fan.

AND WE ARE DRESSING UP AS SORA AND ROXAS FOR THIS HALLOWEEN! Yes, I'm CROSS-DRESSING! On Halloween 2011, I will be Roxas, a boy, for a night. Well, I'll try my best to look like one, that is. It's really exciting because I've never ever dressed up as a boy and it makes me giggle to think about it.

**Of course, I'm very feminine, so I wouldn't want to be a male forever, but dressing up as gay Roxas will be fun fun fun! And Emily is Sora! Haha! :D **

**So, I hope you enjoyed this short little fanfic of yaoiness. NO HATE COMMENTS. Anything else? Just ask or whatever. **

**Oh, and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I'm sending love to everyone of you. Accept my love! =3**

**Ok, well, leave comments and whatnot if you want. 'Kay bye.**


End file.
